Through the Years: Elementary School
by SavvyCatJ
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs met in Kindergarten and their teacher was Dr. Mallard. When they are older, they adopt three kids: Tony, Tim, and Kate. Together with their friends Michelle, Jimmy, Ari, Ziva, and Abby, they go through the first years of their education.
1. Prologue

**So I'm kinda stupid for starting another story with 2 in progress. Haha.**

**I'm gonna keep this short because my brother is here right now and he won't shut up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Eloise.**

* * *

><p>Little Jenny Shepard ran through the door to her classroom.<p>

"C'mon Mommy!" She shouted to her mom.

Jenny's mother went up to the teacher, a young man in his thirties.

"Hello Mrs. Shepard, I'm Dr. Mallard." He greeted her with a handshake.

"Hello Dr. Mallard. Please call me Eloise." She smiled.

Jenny ran off while her mother and Dr. Mallard talked. She spotted a brown haired boy, in the corner by himself.

"Hi!" She greeted him.

He turned around. "Hi." He said quietly.

"My name's Jenny. What's your name?" She asked him.

"Jethro." He replied. "You're pretty." He smiled.

"Really?" She squealed. She gave him a hug. "You're cute too."

He smiled again. "Wanna hold hands?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She responded gleefully.

They held hands, and their love began.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Twelve years passed and Jenny and Jethro were both seniors in high school. That year flew by and soon enough they were graduated and into college. They eventually adopted 3 kids, because they had been told Jenny was not able to conceive. The kids' names were Tony, Tim, and Kate.

They stayed living in their hometown so they could be close to their kindergarten teacher, , because after Jenny's mother died, he was there for her.

Dr. Mallard adopted a son named Jimmy because he was lonely when _his _mother passed away.

And soon enough their children were old enough to go to school; the same school they had gone to so many years before

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I think that was the shortest chapter I've ever written. Oh well. The next one will be longer!<strong>

**Review! PRETTY PLEASE?**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	2. First Day

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I really feel bad for not updating! The good thing is that I only have 20 days of school left! No school=more updates! :)**

**NCIS will be the death of me! With a major character dying and all this Tiva and McAbby! And that cliffhanger! I CANNOT wait until September! That is just too long!**

**This is all you get for now. I don't think I will be updating my other stories until school is over, but we'll see.**

* * *

><p>Jenny and Jethro walked into their old kindergarten classroom, where Dr. Mallard was <em>still<em> teaching. With them, they had their children: Tony, Tim, and Kate.

"Hello Ducky." Jenny said to his back.

Ducky turned around. "Jen! My dear, how are you?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine Ducky, thank you." She smiled.

"Ahh, and Jethro! How are _you_ my dear boy?" He shook Jethro's hand.

"I'm fine Duck, thanks." He replied.

"And who are these fine-looking youngsters?" Ducky asked looking at the three toddlers hiding behind their parents.

"Well," Jenny began. "This is Tony." She pulled a kid with brown, spiky hair and green eyes from behind her leg. "Say hi Tony." She told him.

"Hi! I'm Tony!" He said excitedly, after he was reassured by his mom.

"Hello Anthony. I'm Dr. Mallard." He patted Tony on the head.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes came out from behind Jethro. "Hi Dr. Mallard. I'm Kate." She stuck her hand out.

Ducky took the little girls had and shook it gently. "Hello dear. May I call you Caitlin?"

"Yes. But, only you are allowed to call me that." She declared.

"Who is the other young man?" He asked Kate, pointing to the boy still hiding behind his mother.

"That's Tim. He's shy." She replied.

"Ahh I see. Come here my boy. I won't hurt you." He looked at Tim, hoping he would come out of hiding.

"Go on Tim. He's a very nice man." Jenny encouraged her son.

Tim came out slowly. "Hi." He said very quietly. He had blondish-brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello Timothy." Ducky knelt down to Tim's level. "Are you scared to leave your parents?"

"Yes." Tim muttered.

"Well I assure you, you will be safe here with me." Ducky smiled.

Tim smiled and went to stand behind his brother and sister, who were both beside Ducky.

"Go say goodbye to you parents." Ducky instructed them.

They all ran up to Jenny and Jethro and got their last hugs and kisses. Jenny and Jethro both hugged Ducky and left.

"What do we do know?" Kate asked.

"Go talk to the other children. School will start in a few minutes."

"Ok!" They all said. They ran off and Ducky went back to his desk.

NCIS~NCIS

Tony spotted a girl playing with a paper plane in the corner of the room. Next to her was a boy who was constructing another. "Hi! I'm Tony." He greeted.

The girl looked up and she smiled. "I'm Ziva." She put her plane down and pointed to the boy next to her. "And that's my brother Ari."

"Hello." Ari said.

"Can I play with you?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Ari responded.

They were all playing for a little while when Kate came over.

"Hi Tony!" She greeted.

"Hi Kate!" He said back. "This is my sister Kate." He told Ari and Ziva. "And this is Ari and Ziva." He told Kate.

"Hi! Can I play too?" She asked them.

"Sure!" Ziva replied.

Kate made an airplane and they all started playing again.

NCIS~NCIS

Tim noticed a boy playing by himself. "Hi." He said as he walked over.

"Hi." The boy said. "I'm Jimmy."

"I'm Tim. How come you're over here by yourself?" He asked Jimmy.

"I'm scared to talk to the girls. And I'm scared of Ari." Jimmy said in a small voice.

"Well if Tony likes him, then he must be nice." Tim explained. "C'mon! Let's go play with the girls!" The usually shy Tim all of a sudden felt brave. He pulled Jimmy up and dragged him over to two girls playing with blocks.

"Hi, hi, hi!" A girl with black pigtails shouted before Tim could speak. "I'm Abby! Can I give you a hug?" She didn't wait for an answer before she threw her arms around him and knocked him to the floor.

"Ow!" Tim shouted.

"Oops! Sorry." She apologized.

"My name's Tim." Tim told Abby.

"I love that name! I'm gonna call you Timmy ok?" She stated.

"Ok." He replied.

"Hi." The other girl spoke up. "I'm Michelle." She stood in front of Jimmy.

"Hi, I, I, I, I'm Jimmy." Jimmy said nervously.

"It's ok to be scared. I am too." Michelle told him.

"Ok." Jimmy smiled.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, c'mere!" Abby called from a different part of the room.

"Coming Abby!" He left Jimmy with Michelle.

"Come build a house with me!" Michelle commanded. She grabbed Jimmy's hand and Jimmy blushed.

After they had built a house, it was time for class to start.

"Alright children! Settle down, and come sit on the carpet." Ducky called out. Once they were all seated, he began. "As you all know, my name is Dr. Mallard and I am your teacher. Sit in a circle please." They all sat in a circle. "We are going to go around the circle and you are going to tell us your name. Ok?"

"Ok!" They all responded.

"Let's start with you dear." He gestured to the girl closest to him.

They all said their names.

"I'm Abby!"

"Hi, I'm Tim."

"I'm Kate."

"My name is Ari!"

"I'm Tony!"

"I am Ziva."

"I'm Michelle."

"I'm Jimmy."

"Alright then." Ducky said. "I want everyone to pair up with someone else. Tell that person three things about yourself. Ready? Go!"

He smiled as they all got up and started chit-chatting immediately. He noticed that they all paired up with the person next to them. "Interesting." He said to himself.

He laughed as he saw Abby give Tim a hug. He sat down at his desk and waited for the chatter of the 5 year olds to fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a little on the short side, but oh well! Hope that satisfied you for now!<strong>

**Bye for now!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	3. Trouble on the Playground & Halloween

**Hey everyone! So it's been forever since I've updated this story. Yeah, sorry about that. Life can be hell sometimes.**

**I've decided to start adding dates in because time is very important in this story. **

**This chapter is a nice long one for you. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kindergarten Year ~ September 2, 1999<strong>

The day had gone quickly and before he knew it Ducky was bidding the small children farewell. After having a chat with a few of the parents, including Jenny and Jethro, Ducky gathered up his things and little Jimmy and they headed home.

"So how was your day my dear boy?" Ducky asked little Jimmy, who was staring out the window from his car seat.

"It was AWESOME!" Jimmy shouted. "I made new friends!"

"That's good Jimmy! Who did you befriend?" Ducky asked.

"Their names are Michelle, Abby, and Tim." Jimmy replied.

Ducky smiled. "Oh yes I remember them. Can you tell me anything about them?"

"Well, Tim is kinda like me. He's really shy and plays by himself, but we are gonna be bestest friends! And Abby likes to give lots of hugs. She is really jumpy. Michelle is really, really pretty and awesome. I like her a lot." Jimmy explained.

Ducky chuckled and listened intently as Jimmy chatted away about his friends for the rest of the ride home.

NCIS

"Tag! You're it!" Tony shouted as he and Kate ran into the house. Kate then chased Tony around the house until they ran into both ran into something very tall.

"Ow!" They both said as they fell to the floor. They looked up and saw their father glaring at them.

"How many times have I told you two _not_ to run in the house?" Jethro asked them.

"A thousand, billion times." They said in unison.

"A _thousand, billion _times!" Jethro repeated. "And you know what happens when you break the rules."

Tony and Kate put their heads down looking guilty when all of a sudden their father scooped them up into his arms and started tickling them.

"The Tickle Monster comes to get you!"Jethro exclaimed, smiling.

Tony and Kate erupted into a fit of laughter as Jethro proceeded to lay them on the couch and tickle them until they were red in the face.

As the laughter died down, Jethro said to them: "Don't run in the house next time okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" They both said as they took off down the hall to their playroom where Tim was waiting for them.

Jenny walked into the room smiling. "I told you you'd be a good father." Jenny told him.

Jethro smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Jenny got on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. "Shall we go keep an eye on them?" She asked him.

"We shall." He replied. Hand in hand, they walked to the playroom together.

NCIS

"Papa! Unbuckle me first!" Ziva demanded.

"No! Unbuckle me first!" Ari shouted right after Ziva.

"Ari you know the rule is 'ladies first'." Eli reminded Ari as he walked over to Ziva's side of the car.

Ari crossed his arms to pout while Ziva stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha ha!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Ziva, no taunting." Eli told his daughter.

"Sorry Papa." She apologized as he unbuckled her car seat. She hopped out of the car and ran to meet her mother.

"Ari." Eli called out to his son.

"Yes Abba?"

Eli finished unbuckling him. "Go tell Ima that I'm going to run an errand."

"I will Abba!" The energetic Ari ran down the driveway to his mother and Eli smiled as he got back in the car and drove away.

NCIS

Sitting at the kitchen table, Carl and Marie smiled at their daughter, Abby, who was telling them what a great day she had in sign language. Carl and Marie were deaf, so they had Abby learn sign language at a very young age.

'Everybody was so nice!' She was saying. 'I gave everybody a hug! And I met this really nice boy named Timmy. He's cute too!' She smiled as she signed.

'Do we get to meet him?' Carl signed to her.

'You can tomorrow!' She signed back excitedly.

'Would you like to have a play date one day?' Marie signed to her.

Abby's smile extended from ear to ear. She shook her head up and down and ran across the room excitedly to tell her stuffed hippo the news.

NCIS

Michelle was sitting on the couch playing with her dolls. Her parents were watching her from a different room. When they heard her start to talk, they came into the room to investigate.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" Her mom, Clara, asked her.

"Playing with my dollies." She responded.

"What are they saying?" Her father, Martin, asked her.

"They want to get married." She told her parents.

"What are their names?" Clara asked.

"This one's me!" Michelle pointed to the girl Barbie. "And this one is Jimmy!" She pointed to the boy Barbie.

"Who's Jimmy?" Martin asked.

"My friend from school." She replied as she went back to her dolls.

"Ahh, I see." Her father said. He looked at his wife and smiled before getting up and walking out of the room.

**Kindergarten Year ~ October 5, 1999**

The days passed quickly, and Ducky soon realized something: The kids seemed to always get along. This was _very _strange for a group of 8 kindergarteners, who usually would be having problems sharing or afraid of the other genders' cooties. He also realized something else: His son, Jimmy, was always with Michelle, Abby was always with Tim, Tony and Ziva were always around each other, and Kate and Ari were always with each other.

Never did this group of 5 year-olds quarrel with each other about who got the next turn on the rocking horse, or who got to use the blue crayon, or who got to build which part of the castle. And the usually shy Jimmy and Tim had seemed to crawl out of their shells because now they were the chattiest ones of the group, other than Tony.

He had talked to the parents about this and they were just as baffled as he was. And the parents who had more than one kindergartener reported that even the siblings weren't fighting amongst themselves at home either. If it seemed they were going to get into an argument, the children always compromised before anything could happen.

On this particular autumn day, the children were at recess with Ducky watching them all carefully. Ari was helping Kate across the monkey bars, Abby and Tim were on the teeter-totter, Jimmy and Michelle were on the slide, and Tony and Ziva were on the swings. Another class had come out and Ducky was talking to the teacher, Dr. Hampton, when they heard angry voices rise.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Ducky heard Ziva shout.

"Too bad! You had the best swing and I wanted it!" Another girl shouted in a cruel voice. Ducky and Dr. Hampton looked at each other and got up to see what was going on. They got there just in time to see a girl pushing Ziva down to the ground.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND!" Tony screamed as he pushed her back violently. "Are you okay Ziva?" Tony asked Ziva gently as he went to help her up.

"Yeah! Thanks Tony!" Ziva wrapped Tony in a hug of thanks.

Dr. Hampton went to get the girl off the ground. "Miss Benoit! Is there a reason you pushed Ziva?"

"She had the best swing and I wanted it! And she's ugly." Jeanne said in a snotty way.

By then, most of the other kids had surrounded the area, including Abby, who was appalled by Jeanne's words. "SHE IS NOT UGLY! SHE IS REALLY PRETTY UNLIKE YOU!" Abby screamed, as she tried to charge at Jeanne, but she was held back by Ducky.

"Hurting her will not help Abigail." Ducky told her calmly.

Jeanne turned red and her head drooped as a chorus of "Ooo's" went around the playground.

"That's enough!" Dr. Hampton shouted. "Miss Benoit, you are coming with me and I am calling your parents! My class, follow me!" Dr. Hampton announced as she dragged Jeanne back to the school with her class following behind her.

Ducky's class cheered as the last of the other class disappeared inside the building. "You were so brave Tony!", "Are you okay Ziva?", "I don't like Jeanne.", and other things were said as the class celebrated Tony's victory.

"Am I in trouble Dr. Mallard?" Tony asked innocently. He and the other children all looked up at him waiting for a reply.

Ducky thought for a minute. "No my dear boy." He finally said. "You were just defending your friend." He patted Tony and Ziva on their heads. The class cheered again. "Go play for five more minutes and then we will go inside." He ushered the kids back to the playground and off they went.

"They really do like each other." He said to himself as he stood and watched the children play "Duck, Duck, Goose." "Are they going to be that protective of each other when they are older?" He asked himself. He thought about it until five minutes was up and he called the children inside for lunch.

**Kindergarten Year ~ October 30, 1999**

The month zipped by, and Halloween was the next day. Luckily, the kids had had no more incidents on the playground with Jeanne, so they were all excited for Halloween. They were all building a block house in the center of the room on the carpet, which was covered in shapes and colors of all kinds. The house was big enough to fit two of the kids in it, so they all took turns getting into the house and admiring their work.

Ducky got up from his desk and walked over. "That is quite a nice house you've made!" He told them.

"It was Michelle's idea!" Jimmy exclaimed, beaming. Michelle blushed.

"Well, if this house is here, how are we going to eat lunch?" Ducky asked them.

The kids all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They obviously hadn't thought of that. Then they all shrugged.

"We don't know." Tim stated.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know!" Ari said excitedly, jumping up and down. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"We can knock it all down!" He grinned. The kids all looked at each other again. Then they all gave an approving nod.

"But wait!" Kate piped up. "Can we take a picture with it first?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The others said. They all looked at Ducky pleadingly.

"Lucky for you, I have my Polaroid with me!" Ducky smiled and went to get the camera from his bag. The kids all got around the house and posed for the camera. Ducky took the picture and once it developed, he showed all of them the picture and hung it up on the bulletin board.

As soon as he had hung it up, all 8 of the kids ran into the house and fell the floor in a heap. Laughter filled the air as they helped each other up.

"Clean up! It's time for music!" Ducky announced.

They all picked up the blocks and put them back in the bin and then lined up to go out the door.

**Kindergarten Year ~ October 31, 1999**

The next day, the kids all came back in their Halloween costumes. Ducky came to school in a scarecrow costume. Even Jenny and Jethro dresses up and dropped their kids off as Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Ducky gathered all the kids on the carpet so they could explain their costumes to everyone. Michelle went first.

"I'm a princess." Michelle stated. "Princesses are royalty so they get anything they want. They only marry princes. Princesses also get the best clothes and the best jewels and the best food! See?" She spun in a circle to show her sparkly, flowing dress. There were many "ooo's" and "ahh's." She bowed and everyone clapped. Next up was Tony.

"I am the Incredible Hulk!" He announced with excitement. "If you make me mad, I turn into a big green monster! AHHHHH!" The class laughed. "These," He said, pointing to his gloved hands. "are my big green fists of power. They can kill you in one punch!" There were many "whoa's" from the class. "And this," He said, pointing to his mask. "is my face of mad. You always know when I'm mad at you AHHHH!" He shouted again. Then he bowed, and the class clapped and cheered. Next up was Ari.

"Ar ye mateys!" Ari shouted. The class laughed. "I am a piiiiiirate! I sail over water and steal stuff from other ships! I also have my bird always with me!" He pulled a bird out from behind and the class "oooed" and "ahhed." He then pulled out his sword and bowed. Everyone clapped and he sat down. Abby went up next.

"EEE, EEE, EEE!" She shrieked. "I'm a vampire bat! I fly around only at night time. 'Cause I'm a-scared of the light 'cause it can kill me!" The class gasped. "I can suck your blood! See?" She pointed to her fangs. "EEE, EEE, EEE!" She shrieked again as she "flew" around the classroom. When she came to a stop, she bowed and everyone clapped. Kate went up next.

"Dun, dun, na-na!" Kate shouted as she ran to the front, her fist held up in the air and her cape ruffling behind her. "I am Supergirl! I save the world from evil villains along with Superman! We fly around the world everyday looking for crime to stop!" She flew around the room and bowed, much like Abby, and the class clapped. Jimmy was up next.

He walked up to the front of the classroom and everyone laughed. "I'm a bottle of ketchup!" He shouted, smiling. "Ducky says I'm made from tomaters." The class laughed again and Ducky smiled. "That's it for me!" Jimmy smiled and bowed and the class cheered. Next up was Ziva.

"Hi-ya!" Ziva yelled and kicked the air. "I'm a ninja! Ninjas are really sneaky and they kill people! Abba says they are asa-asa-asas-sass-" She trailed of trying to think of the word.

"Do you mean 'assassins'?" Ducky asked her.

"Yeah! That!" She exclaimed. "So these thingies are called nun-chucks." She pointed to the weapon in her hand. "This is what I kill people with! I also have a knife, but Abba wouldn't let me bring that." There were a couple "awww's" from the class. "Oh well!" She did a couple "ninja moves", bowed, and the class clapped. Last, but not least, was Tim.

"BOO!" He screamed. "I'm a ghost. Ghosts are really dead people that have come back to scare you!" He pointed to the cloth he was wearing. "Ghosts are all white so that's why I have to wear this." He bowed, the class clapped, and that was the end of sharing time.

The rest of the day went on as normal, with the kids being extra excited about their costumes. It then came time for the kids to go home, with stories of their many adventures as the characters they were portraying.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I'm on Holiday break right now, so hopefully I will be able to get more chapters up before it's over. No promises though.<strong>

**If you have any ideas, hit me up. I'm open to your thoughts!**

**Review please! They make my day! (And maybe I would be inspired to write more often if I got some more.)**

**Enjoy your day!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	4. Author's Note: Sorry Guys!

Hello everyone! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. Sorry to get you excited for nothing.

I have been thinking lately about writing again. I feel it would be a lot easier and there would not be as much pressure if I were to write the whole story and then put each chapter on day by day. Unfortunately, I did not think of this when I was younger. So I have decided to stop posting new chapters until I'm finished. I feel bad for letting you guys down, but these stories will be back eventually. Thank you all for your love and support.

I promise you, the stories will be much better quality also. I'm older now and I'm going to rewrite some of my earlier chapters now that I have more knowledge of how to write a great story. Also, I have a friend who has agreed to be my beta.

Again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and ideas. I really hope you will continue to be subscribed to the story because it will still be there, it just won't be updated.

Thanks!

~Savanna


End file.
